Finding the Future
by Rachel13
Summary: Janie is an average girl. In your average city. But then, when she has a dream, and it turns out it was real, the adventure begins. Please take a look! *Please no flames. If you don't like it, don't read it anymore.*


Janie woke up, sweating. She screamed and screamed, until her mother and father came in with scared faces.  
  
"Janie, Janie what is it hunny? You were having a nightmare," Her dad said gently, coming over to her. He sat down on her bed.  
  
"You can tell us," Janie's mother said.  
  
"I don't remember," Janie lied.  
  
"Okay, sweetie. Get back to bed, then," Her father, Sam, said.  
  
"Goodnight. I love you," Janie said.  
  
Sam and her mother, Tess, left. Now, you are probably wondering what has happened to Janie. First, I will tell you a little about her. Janie lives in the state of Ohio, more precisely in Cincinnati. She has dirty blonde semi-long hair that was more brown-like in the winter and turned a pale gold in the summer. Janie is an only child, and her friends make up for any siblings. She is 13 years old, and is in the sixth grade.  
  
You're also probably wondering what Janie dreamed about. I will tell you.  
  
* In the dream *  
(Walking out of Janie's school)  
  
"Hi, Tally! Do you wanna come over? My brother has the new movie we've been dying to see on the computer. He downloaded it, the little cheat," Said Missy, (Actually her name was Michelle, but that's not the point) Janie's friend.  
  
"Sure. Okay. Let me call my mom. Do you have a quarter?" Tally asked, indicating the phone booth nearby. Tally is another of Janie's friends.  
  
"Sure," Missy said. She dug in her pockets, and finally found the silver coin. Missy handed it to Tally.  
  
Together they walked to the edge of the street, where the phone booth was located. Missy shivered in the cold air.  
  
Tally was about to enter the phone booth when a gust of wind blew, and she dropped her quarter. The quarter rolled onto the street, and Tally chased after it, unaware where she was.  
  
"Tally! Get out of the road!" Missy yelled. A ways off, a truck was barreling down the road.  
  
"Oh, okay. Didn't know where I was going," Tally said, and tried to walk away. But she couldn't move. She looked down, and saw wet, sticky tar up to her ankles. Tally had walked nonchalantly right into it. "I can't move! I can't move!"  
  
"No! I'll help!" Missy said, reaching an arm out. Tally grabbed for it.  
  
Missy looked up, away from Tally. The car was almost there. The driver was looking at them, but wasn't stopping. Missy knew he was drunk.  
  
Tally started to cry. "Missy, help! Please help!"  
  
"I'm trying!" Missy gasped. She reached her arm out in a last attempt.  
  
"Missy, please," Tally said desperately.  
  
"I'm try-----" And that was the last thing she saw.  
  
*END OF DREAM *  
  
Janie was shaking. What had she just seen? Just a nightmare, she convinced herself.  
  
So Janie Ralleigh went back to bed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ After School the next day ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Janie walked out of the building. The air was cold, and trees were blowing in the wind. Suddenly, she heard a scream.  
  
Janie looked furiously around her, until she looked---- at the phone booth. In the street, there was Tally and Missy, Tally ankle deep in tar, and Missy desperately trying to save her.  
  
Janie ran as fast as she could up to them. "Missy! Tally!"  
  
"Help me, Janie! Help!" Missy said.  
  
"I am! It's coming! The car's coming!" Janie screamed, pointing at the car. Suddenly, the car stopped. Janie lifted her finger and formed it back into a regular hand. The car restarted, back in full pace.  
  
"Huh?" Janie said. She blew it off her mind, and started to pull at Tally. Janie jumped in front of the tar, and put out her hands. "Stop!" She yelled.  
  
A few feet away, the car stopped. Janie lifted her hands to her face in amazement. How had it stopped? The driver is asleep ...  
  
"Missy?" Janie asked. She turned around. Missy's face was white.  
  
"Janie, how did you do that?" Missy asked.  
  
Tally looked scared. "I d-d-don't know!" Janie stuttered.  
  
"Call the police!" Said Tally. " In case another car comes. Please, somebody, I don't want to die. Not yet."  
  
Janie nodded, and pulled her cell phone from her pocket. She dialed 9-1- 1. After answering all of their questions, besides the part where she stopped the car, she shut off her phone and waited.  
  
"Missy, I'm scared. How did I do that?" Janie said.  
  
"You saved my life, Janie, whatever you did," Tally said in hardly a whisper.  
  
Missy however, was not as kind. She, in fact, was not herself.  
  
"Janie. I know what you are. Get away. Don't hurt me, just get away," Missy said suddenly.  
  
"What am I?" Janie said after backing away.  
  
"Get away!" Missy yelled.  
  
Then, there was a silence. A few people arrived, including the police.  
  
The police arrested the man, and put yellow tape around the area. After digging Tally out of the tar, they bombarded the three girls with questions. Missy told the whole story.  
  
Then, Missy added more. Janie suddenly knew.  
  
"She's a mutant. Get her away from me!" Missy yelled, pointing at Janie. The police glared at Janie, and Janie started to cry. What was wrong with Missy?  
  
A mutant? How could Janie be a mutant? She had heard about them on the news. Missy, don't tell everyone. Mutants are hated here. If I'm one, please pray I'm not ...  
  
"Put your arms in the air. You will be investigated to find the powers of yourself. Do not speak. Anything you say will and can be used against you," A cop said.  
  
"No, I'm not a mutant! I can't be! No!" Janie started to run. One policeman readied his gun.  
  
"Do not run or you will be shot," Another cop yelled.  
  
"Janie! NO! Janie, come back!" Tally yelled. She struggled to get to her, but was held back by yet another policeman.  
  
"Tally, don't protect her! She's a mutant. She could have killed us all!" Missy yelled.  
  
Janie backed away. The policeman raised his gun. Janie backed away quickly now. She started to run backwards.  
  
BANG! The gun was shot. Janie raised her arms above her head. She waited to be punctured and killed by the metallic bullet.  
  
Janie stood there. With her hands still raised, she looked up. In the distance, the police officers were all gaping. Why?  
  
Janie looked ahead of her, more closely. There, in mid-air, was the bullet, stopped in its tracks.  
  
Janie started to run, and put her hands down. She heard the bullet fall to the ground. Janie kept running.  
  
To where though? Janie kept running to nowhere, never stopping. Soon she was to her house. But she couldn't go there. That's where the police would be.  
  
So, Janie left for downtown, leaving her parents, her family, and so- called friends, and whole life as she knew it behind.  
  
***************** I hope you like it so far. I put this in the movie part of X-men, because I haven't read all the comics yet. PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE? NO flames please. If you don't like it, don't read it! ******************************* 


End file.
